fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fan11/Presentations/Ghostrealm Studios
Welcome to the Ghostrealm Studios presentation for Fan11! We've got some exciting stuff to announce. Day 1: Hour of Reckoning Reveal Trailer The logo of Ghostrealm Studios is shown in front of a black screen. ???: You "heroes" have won and lost many battles. Kaiden can be seen exchanging blows with a treelike figure with green crystals on his body, within a city. Green flames consume the area. ???: You've fought together, and you've fought apart. Taikari can be seen standing at the helm of the Relendar, watching green and black warships fire on a planet below, one covered in land and water. ???: Some of you have even found yourselves thrust into conflicts you had no clue about. Felton and Trent are kicked into some sort of prison cell, before the door shuts. The two of them look incredibly nervous. ???: But now, the hour has come at last. The Acolytes of Nihility can be seen emerging from a portal as countless hooded cultists bow before them. A short montage of scenes can be seen right after showing: * Kaiden and Elina embracing before witnessing an explosion from a nearby window. * Taikari and Keraniza busting down a door before seeing Felton and Trent inside the room. * Orthesu and Gralnin fighting off a horde of armored gringar who are firing off green fireballs at them. The Soul Grazer can then be seen kneeling within his citadel, smirking. Soul Grazer: At long last, the master will be satisfied. At long last, the HOUR OF RECKONING WILL BEGIN!!! This has been a long time coming, and it's finally time to reveal Hour of Reckoning: Part 1! This duology of animated movies, with help from the animation studio Shaft Inc., will tell a story of the Ghostverse's heroes coming together to stop the Circle of Shadows from conquering Ascerth. Characters from Champions of Ascerth: The Chronicles, Zalvar Online, and Birds of a Feather will be joining forces, played by a cast consisting of Matthew Mercer, Laura Bailey, Liam O'Brien, Ryan Reynolds, and more! Over the next few days, we'll be going in-depth with Hour of Reckoning alongside other projects, so stay tuned! Day 2: Super Smash Bros. GR: Story Mode Today, we’ll be talking about Super Smash Bros. GR. More specifically, something for the game we’ve been working on for a while. Take a look. Mario and Link can be seen facing each other within a stadium, before nodding and getting into a fight. Fireballs and arrows fly by, fists collide, and the battle ends with both of them kneeling before each other with torn clothes. Suddenly, a portal rips open in the sky as Dimentio flies out. Dimentio: Well, looks like we have the so-called "Jumpman" himself right here, though he doesn't look as flat as I remember. And who's this? A friend? Mario clenches his fist as Dimentio chuckles. Dimentio: Let's just say some...esteemed colleagues and I have a plan to put into place. Zant, Necrozma, and Infinite then emerge behind Dimentio as countless portals begin to send out hordes of Primids. Dimentio: Have fun lovelies. We've got a world to conquer. The logo of "Story Mode: Heroes and Villains of Nintendo" is then shown. This was just a short teaser for Super Smash Bros. GR's story mode. Those four villains you saw are the leaders of the New Subspace Army, a new force dedicated to bringing the world under their control. It'll take a lot to stop them and their forces, and a journey across the world of Nintendo and beyond. Heroes and Villains of Nintendo plays similarily to the Subspace Emissary before it, though this time around the levels are more open, with Metroidvania elements included alongside many, many collectables. Character customization is also overhauled and made a Story Mode-exclusive element. You'll be able to purchase equipment and use it to upgrade character stats in a similar vein to Brawl's stickers. These boosts can be crucial to find the many items scattered throughout the levels. Before we end today's presentation, don't worry. This isn't the major Hyrule Warriors-esque gamemode we were teasing. That'll be revealed soon. Day 3: Paper Mario: Double-Sided Today, it's Paper Mario: Double-Sided! After the showcase in January, we've been making some big changes to the plot. Let's take a look. One day, the invader came. He ravaged the world, and took its ruler. A hero emerged, and went on an adventure to stop the invader. After a long, enduring trek, the final battle approached. Untold chaos broke out as the hero and villain collided. Yet, in the end, the hero prevailed. The ruler was grateful, but then the hero parted ways. Nobody could've saw it coming. Pretty cryptic, eh? Don't worry, it'll make sense in the future. Now then, let's talk about some returning features, as well as small tidbits. The hub area of Spatior is a town full of secrets. Hidden rooms, dark tunnels, and collectables dominate the area. While Mario and Bowser can delve into these areas on their own, they can't access everything on their own. Fortunately, areas in the town can be interacted with by one character, and then explored by the other. For example, Bowser can use his fire breath to reveal a hammerable wall that Mario can then bust open. It'll take playing as both characters to unlock everything. Of course, you can't have a Paper Mario game without a Pit of 100 Trials. Two pits will exist: one for Bowser, and one for Mario. They'll test your mettle against many different enemies, and a unique final boss for each... Also, the Trouble Center is returning, and'll require the use of both characters at times. Expect some more interesting sidequests this time around, ranging from fighting enemies, to delivering items, to even participating in minigames. There's also gonna be way more stuff than this. A spiritual successor to the Duel of 100, a Mario & Luigi-esque boss ring, and more await you as you travel the multiverse. But before we go, let’s reveal the identity of that mystery character. Don't worry. What Pearl's doing here will be explained in Bowser's first chapter, which'll be written in the next few days. Plus, expect some more info on the overarching story too! Day 4: Super Smash Bros. GR: New Gamemode We're back to Super Smash Bros. GR! Now to introduce that new gamemode we've been teasing: Smash Tactics! Smash Tactics is very similar to Hyrule Warriors's Adventure Mode, in that it places you on a grid-based map to defeat other fighters. You'll be able to choose a map based on a specific franchise, as well as a difficulty. Once that's done, you'll be thrown onto the map in a turn-based conflict. Every turn, you'll have to make a move, followed by your enemies' turn. The main objective is to take out every group of enemies alongside a Boss enemy, which varies depending on the map you chose. Hitting a pack of enemies leads to a standard Smash battle against them. Different battles will have different conditions and stages, and you won't heal afterwards either! Yet, Smash Tactics isn't just limited to fighting enemies. Throughout the map are many optional objectives that can reward you with damage healed, trophies, money, and more! Said optional objectives usually put you through a minigame of sorts, whether it be Home-Run Contest, Multi-Man Smash, a linear platforming area, or others! Some might also have you against strange opponents like a giant Donkey Kong or Metal Mario, so watch out! Smash Tactics is designed to be replayable, with random events that can occur midway through. These ensure that no round is the same, and can do things from buff enemies, to create new optional objectives to complete, to summoning new enemies! Watch out! All in all, Smash Tactics is a meaty singleplayer mode that'll test your mettle while also providing replayability. I hope you enjoy it. Day 5: Hour of Reckoning Discussion + Trailer 2 And now we've come full circle, back to Hour of Reckoning. Today, we'll be discussing its impacts on the Ghostverse as a whole as well as more crucial details. Once Hour of Reckoning is over, the Ghostverse's content will be fully opened up to the greater Fantendoverse, allowing for canon crossovers, as well as integration of existing Fantendoverse groups and characters such as the Doomuli. I hope I can write these major plot elements into the Ghostverse at some point. As for the future of the Ghostverse as a whole, I'm unsure whether to start a new project within it after Hour of Reckoning, or continue to build on the characters and lore I had before. I'll think about it over the next few days. And to cap off this showcase, here's a second trailer! Enjoy. A fleet of warships arrives above a planet, witnessing a massive fleet of green and black ships above it. The camera then zooms in on the flagship to show Xanvor standing alongside Taikari and her team, with Felton and Trent also nearby. Xanvor: They're already here! Taikari: This is the biggest fleet I've seen yet. Felton: Well, Trent and I can probably sit this one out. We had no clue this was some galaxy-wide war. Keraniza: Hey, you guys wanted to come with us! You're not gonna sit your asses on this ship as the Circle of Shadows attempts to harness this superweapon. Xanvor: I'll handle the spacefleet. Just get down to the planet and see what you can do! Trent: Gotcha. Felton and I will do what we can. As Taikari and her allies depart, Xanvor lets out a sigh. Xanvor: Let’s hope this war ends quickly. Category:Fan11 Showcase